


So different

by Vio_lence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), F/M, Fellswap Chara, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Underswap Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vio_lence/pseuds/Vio_lence
Summary: Chara's not perfect: she is short, with large eyes the color of red tea, cheeks and a scattering of freckles-sun kisses that go up to her collarbone and probably beyond. Papyrus has never seen the sun, but he is sure it looks like it: warm and bright.
Relationships: Chara/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	So different

**Author's Note:**

> sf!Papyrus - Slim  
> sf!Sans - Bilberry  
> sf!Chara - Kara

When Chara smiles, Slim doesn't feel his own soul: it knocks against my ribs, trying to get out of the cage of bones and jacket, and then it seems to dissolve for a couple of moments. When Chara smiles, slim is surprised that _he is still alive_.

Chara, in fact, is only a child: she can't be more than fifteen years old. Even this one — always running after her and Kara, — Asriel, who likes to watch sans training, is a couple of decades older than her. Of course, monsters and humans have different calculus, but what's the difference? One thought: Chara is still a child, kind and accepting their world with all the cruelty. Without fear. Without regret. She just comes back here every Wednesday and Saturday, ruffles Kara's hair, and runs away from an enraged Bilberry, because, you know, the growth jokes are still going on.

Every Wednesday and Saturday, coming here, Chara sees him: Slim lazily lying at his point, but every time he hears the portal open — jumps, almost jumping over the table. Chara smiles, and Slim dissolves into her smile. It becomes very soft and pliable when her small arms wrap around him, barely reaching his shoulder blades.

Chara's not perfect: she is short, with large eyes the color of red tea, cheeks and a scattering of freckles-sun kisses that go up to her collarbone and probably beyond. Papyrus has never seen the sun, but he is sure it looks like it: warm and bright.

Slim looks at Kara's, looking for something of the sun girl in him, but he can't find it. Kara's has short, crooked dark chocolate curls, and the intense gaze of a trapped animal. Kara wants to go home, Kara wants this nightmare called "underground" to finally end. But Kara lives in the house of celebraties, wears a collar and barely responds to the "Animal". But Kara was already used to them — Chara, he thought, called it the Stockholm syndrome — even if they didn't have a single ounce of trust.

Slim watches as Kara smiles uncertainly when Chara jokes again: it's amazing how different they are, how much the universes have changed them.

_"Underswap is a good place,"_ Chara smiles when Slim decides to ask about her world. You know, maybe he can find out more about her. _"Underswap is the best AU. Well, you know, I live there, it's my home, it's my family."_

No-thi-ng else. Chara just cuts off the questions in the bud. Chara has a broken smile. She doesn't want to talk, and slim doesn't. And it burns inside.

_And next Saturday, she doesn't come alone._


End file.
